english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mighty B! (2008)
The Mighty B! is an American animated television series co-created by Amy Poehler, Cynthia True and Erik Wiese for Nickelodeon. The series aired between April 26, 2008 and June 12, 2011, consisting of 40 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Amy Poehler - Bessie Higgenbottom 'Secondary Cast' *Andy Richter - Benjamin Higgenbottom *Dannah Phirman - Penny Lefcowitz *Dee Bradley Baker - Happy Higgenbottom *Grey DeLisle - Portia Gibbons *Jessica DiCicco - Gwen Wu *Sarah Thyre - Mary Frances Gibbons 'Minor Cast' *Amy Poehler - Art Dealer#2 (ep18), Femme Fatale (ep28), Girl (ep18), McGee (ep21), Redneck Woman (ep23), Sissy Sullivan (ep9), Woman One (ep15) *Andy Richter - Male Patron (ep26) *Artie Lange - Artie the Boss (ep19) *Audrey Wasilewski - Bibi (ep20) *Brian Posehn - Ride Guy (ep1) *Dan Schneider - Factory Manager (ep14) *Dannah Phirman - Baker (ep30), Doogle (ep21), Lady Pilgrim (ep15), Passerby#2 (ep31), Reporter (ep5), Reporter#1 (ep27), Teen Girl (ep6), Woman One (ep15), Zanni (ep5) *Dee Bradley Baker - Additional Crowd (ep20), Animal Voices (ep20), Animal Walla (ep24), Animatronic Scientist (ep4), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep22), Art Dealer#3 (ep18), Bear (ep5), Beaver Four (ep17), Black Widow Giant (ep20), Boogieman (ep28), Boy (ep5), Brontosaurus (ep31), Chester Turtleton, Computer (ep32), Construction Worker#2 (ep27), Cop#1 (ep27), Cop Two (ep35), Delivery Man (ep9), Dogs (ep32), Ducks (ep37), Elderly Man (ep5), Fart Cloud (ep29), Flossie (ep16), Frankenstein (ep24), Fritz, Gorilla (ep34), Horse (ep15), Integritone 1 (ep3), Irritated Customer (ep36), Kid (ep21), Kid (ep24), Kid (ep34), Late Night Host (ep36), Lifeguard (ep25), Lion (ep34), Maintenance Man (ep29), Male Anchor (ep36), Male Voice (ep16), Man (ep11), Man (ep21), Monkeys (ep33), Monster (ep28), Mr. Blacksmith (ep15), Mr. Lefkowitz (ep15), Nerd (ep17), Old Man (ep10), Old Man (ep35), Passerby#1 (ep31), Petey (ep9), Roxy (ep38), Scientist#1 (ep31), Seymour, Squirrel (ep36), T-Rex (ep31), TV Host (ep30), The Dog Bartender (ep38), Towel Man (ep5), Triceratops (ep31), Truck Driver (ep9), Unicorn (ep18), Various Cells (ep30), Video Game Voice (ep21), Zombie Creditors (ep26) *Donald Newhouse - Driver#2 (ep33) *Grey DeLisle - Art Dealer#1 (ep18), Beaver One, Black Widow 2 (ep20), Chai Dallagher, Clerk (ep25), Emily (ep3), Geoffrey (ep16), Girl 1 (ep5), Gorilla Walla (ep34), Honeybee#7 (ep13), Horrified Patron (ep26), K.G. Bianca, Little Kid (ep19), Lola, Madam Valeska (ep6), Maude (ep20), Millie Millerson, Mona (ep32), Parrot (ep38), Ronnie (ep29), Stage Manager (ep3), Town Lady (ep15), Woman Two (ep15) *Hal Rudnick - Hal *Jackee Harry - Nurse (ep11) *Jamie Denbo - Goody Bagg (ep15) *Jessica Chaffin - Black Widow 1 (ep20), Chelsea, Female Voice (ep15), Joey (ep9), Passerby 2 (ep9), Receptionist (ep11), Virginia (ep9) *Jessica DiCicco - Beaver Two, Crying Child (ep14) *Jill Talley - Janeane (ep8), Rainbow *John Ross Bowie - Assistant (ep11), Integritone 2, Teenage Boy (ep16) *Justin Stein - Sugarboys *Ken Wilson - Bessie's Voice (ep2) *Kenan Thompson - Rocky Rhodes *Keone Young - Bear Leader (ep5), Mr. Wu, Open Door 3 (ep9), Paint Drying Man (ep7), Teen Boy (ep6) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Announcer (ep14), Cashier (ep22), Donald the Postman, Elder Bagg (ep15), Giant Turkey (ep15), Krazy DJ (ep22) *Mathias Dougherty - Puppy Owner (ep27) *Matt Besser - Anton, Council Prez (ep5), Emcee (ep36), Fancy Rich Lady (ep14), Hippie, Judge, Redneck Man (ep23), Splint Gruntler (ep23), Twin Hillbilly 1 (ep5), Twin Hillbilly 2 (ep5) *Maya Rudolph - Cherry (ep20) *Megan Cavanagh - Hilary Higgenbottom *Michael Bell - Conductor (ep23), Fancy Usher (ep23), Homeless Guy (ep19), Maitre'D (ep19), Santa (ep19) *Mike O'Malley - Cop One (ep35) *Niecy Nash - Miriam Breedlove *Pamela Adlon - Murdock (ep34) *Paul Butcher - Gwen's Brother#2 (ep2), Gwen's Brother#3 (ep2) *Rob Corddry - Dentist (ep23), Doctor/Vet *Rob Paulsen - Bill Collectors (ep26), Chief (ep35), Comedian (ep36), Consessions Guy (ep37), Construction Worker#1 (ep27), Cop#2 (ep27), Hot Dog Vendor (ep27), Il Baccala (ep31), Old Timey Banker, Perp Cop (ep35), Radio Dispatch (ep35), Scientist (ep29) *Suze Orman - Financial Guru (ep26) *Will Arnett - Captain Stonewall (ep21) *Zachary Gordon - Gwen's Brother#4 (ep2) 'Additional Voices' *Danny Mann *Dee Bradley Baker *Grey DeLisle Category:Cartoons Category:2008 Cartoons